


PK Starstorm

by Darkrealmist



Category: Metroid Series, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Splatoon, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Battle, Canon - Video Game, Canon Crossover, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Magnets, Marvel References, Psychic Abilities, Puns & Word Play, Revenge, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Superpowers, Tournaments, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Displeased over the results of the latest Smash tournament, Ridley mounts an invasion of Onett.





	PK Starstorm

PK Starstorm

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Super Smash Bros. series.

Summary:

Displeased over the results of the latest Smash tournament, Ridley mounts an invasion of Onett.

* * *

Ness settled on the drug store’s topmost awning, counting cars zoom by as he waited, excited yet impatient, for the blond and his famously gravity-defying curvy hair. While Onett lacked the hyper-technological bustle of, say, New Pork City or Tazumili Village prior to its unfortunate destruction by the Dark Dragon’s awakening under the Nowhere Islands, there was a certain “comfortable in your shoes” charm that brought him calm.

Contrasting this sedate sentiment was his hometown’s current sorry state. Just recently, a 15-round Smash Tourney left many of the buildings graffitied with dashes of the Inklings’ insoluble ink. Volunteers were hosing down the windows, and the police were going around collecting paint rollers the Inklings had dropped.

Splat, those squids should really send in their own people to clean up after themselves!

Lucas made a psychically enhanced jump to the canopy, hiding a minor giggle at his friend’s absentmindedness.

_Absentminded Ness_.

Lucas laughed harder.

The _EarthBound_ protagonist opened his mouth to ask what was so funny, when a massive flagship broke through the clouds. Its shadow covered the entirety of the town, and then some. In the furrows behind it, a squadron of destroyers also gathered, cannons fully powered.

Space Pirates! Ridley must’ve not taken losing to Ness well.

They couldn’t trust a villain to retain any sense of fair play outside the competition. Heck, they couldn’t trust a villain to have any sense of fair play _during_ the competition! If Ridley had pockets, he surely wouldn’t hesitate to sneak a Ray Gun onto the battlefield and claim it was the support spirit of the Fighting Alloy Team.

Once a baddie. Always a baddie.

The boys grew determined, nodding towards one another. Ness’ verve manifesting as a twinkling light, and Lucas’ manifesting as a shining hexagon, the brawlers interwove their PSI, creating a powerful magnet to pull at the sky.

Ridley’s craft did not move beyond its captain’s plotted course. Geoform 187’s primary target remained within weapons range, the draconic alien holding back his attack only to savour Onett’s last bated breaths.

“PK STARSTORM!”

Zexonyte meteorites descended from space, surrounded in a lapis glow. They nicked Ridley’s forces, driving them to break ranks, and burned up harmlessly before hitting the ground.

Paula, Poo, Kumatora, or Boney weren’t essential. Ness and Lucas had mastered the technique.

Herded into retreat, the mothership and its attendant vessels U-turned like Arwings, Ridley swearing vengeance.

Onett’s urbanites clapped. Once again, courageousness won the day.

_Courageous Ness_.

This time, everybody, including Ness, shared in the merriment.


End file.
